take your oxygen (slowly while you breathe)
by BundyShoes
Summary: As their friends sleep around the campsite, Jack and Sandy try to keep quiet. (Jack/Sandy)


-x-

The fire was burning low when she woke up. The stars were still bright in the sky and she took a moment to just stare up at them. Tyler grumbled next to her and she couldn't help but feel a little relieved when he turned away from her in his slumber. She glanced around the campsite, seeing that everyone was still sleeping. Carefully and quietly, she rolled over to Jack, who was laying on her right, and snuggled up to his back.

She knew he was awake. She felt his heartbeat double and then even out as he slowly turned to face Sandy, making sure that the other girl next to him stayed unconscious. Once he was settled with his arms protectively around her, he smiled down at Sandy.

"You alright?" he asked, lifting one hand to her cheek, stroking it lightly. He kept his voice low, so as to not wake anybody around them. "Tired?"

She smiled mischievously. "Nope," she popped the word, puckering her lips at him coyly.

"Oh really?" He smirked at that, his fingers caressing down her neck and across her shoulder, to the blanket that lay askew across their laps. He grabbed it and pulled it over them, securely covering their bodies from their chests down. Then his hand disappeared back under the blanket to land gently on her waist. She sucked in a breath in anticipation.

The smug grin he sent her made her want to roll her eyes, but instead she snuck her hand between them and then it was him who was inhaling sharply.

She smirked at him challengingly and he narrowed his eyes, the dying light from the fire reflecting in them. She felt heat pool in her stomach at the look and she couldn't help but inch closer to him, bringing their hips in contact. Her fingers moved up to grip his shirt tightly. He ducked his chin to rest on her shoulder and his hot breath against her ear made her suppress a whimper. She was acutely aware of Tyler laying not even a few feet away behind her.

"Please," she whispered and he gently and slowly rolled them over to where her back lay flat against the ground. No one around the camp moved and Sandy tried not moan at the feeling of his lean form covering her entire body, pinning her to the sand. She clawed at his back and he chuckled, her hair fluttering at the sensation.

"Can you be quiet, Sand?"

The palm that still rested against her waist started to drift across her hip and down to her ass. He gripped her leg and she bit her lip, holding back a moan, as he brought it to rest on his hips, allowing him to fall further into the apex between her thighs. His arm that lay underneath her cradled her head, his fingers speared through her hair, clutching it tightly. He held her close to him and she couldn't keep the whimper at bay anymore. His hand clenched in her hair and she buried her face in his neck, breathing his scent in- the smell of his sweat and the salt of the ocean on her tongue.

His lips brushed her ear again, "Can you be quiet?" he growled again. She nodded frantically and could feel his lips turn up against her. "Good."

And then his hand was moving up to her waistband and she tried to keep breathing. He popped the button on her jeans and she started to pant. This wasn't the first time they'd done this - in general nor in public, though this was the first time it was in such a precarious situation like this with their friends _right there_. They could wake up at any second and the thought of that thrilled her instead of horrifying her, though she stopped questioning why years ago.

She knew it was wrong. Jack was her brother and even if he wasn't they shouldn't have been doing this with all their friends around. With Tyler laying right beside them. With Jack's girl of the week sleeping on the other side.

It wasn't right.

And she loved it.

And she loved him, just as he loved her.

She knew it in the way he breathed against her neck, planting soft, wet kisses to her skin. She knew it in the way his hand slipped between denim and fabric to press against her soaked panties. She knew it in the way that his breath hitched and the way he wrenched his mouth to hers, claiming her lips with a passion that stole the very air from her lungs.

This wasn't the first time they'd done this - and it wouldn't be the last.

She gripped the back of his shirt as his fingers dipped down past her underwear to where she needed him the most. One finger teased her entrance while his thumb brushed her clit. She bit his shoulder, trying to keep her moans to herself. He hummed in her ear and her teeth dug a little farther into his skin. If anything, it seemed to spur him on more.

His index finger slid into her and she couldn't help the gasp that escaped her lips. His only reprimand for that was to take them roughly with his own, his finger pumping into her at a steady pace. When he added another she tried not to scream into the night air.

His hips grinded against her and she could feel his erection pressing on her. She darted a hand down, fumbling with his jeans and when he tried to stop her with the hand not buried in her heat, she swatted it away and dove right for his cock when it was free.

It was his turn to bite down on her shoulder and she couldn't help but smile in her small victory. He added a third finger and she shoved her face into his neck at the sensation, her teeth latching on and her tongue swirling against his skin, marking him. He shuddered above her.

Tyler shifted next to them and Sandy froze. Jack's fingers paused in their movement and she felt him turn his head. After a second of her heart beating wildly in her chest and her trying not to squirm, Jack started up again in an even greater frenzy than before. Her breath hitched in her throat and she removed her hand from his dick to grip his shoulders, holding on tight as his renewed efforts took her closer to the edge. She could only hope from the silence next to them that Tyler hadn't woken up and for some reason the thought of whether or not he saw them didn't matter to her one way or the other. In fact, she felt her cheeks flush at the thought of being caught.

She'd examine that later.

Jack's fingers curled into her as his thumb pressed against her clit and she bit her lip to the point of bleeding as her hips surged forward.

"Come on, girl. Come on," he urged in her ear and his hot breath against her skin made her pant and claw at his back. His hips moved frantically against her leg, "I wanna feel ya, Sandy. I wanna feel ya drench my fingers, come on, baby, come on."

Her voice caught in her throat as he once again curled his fingers, pressing his thumb down harder and more insistently. Her entire body seized up against him; his hips were wild as he watched her with dark eyes and she fell apart beneath him, her cunt clenching around his fingers. When her head tilted back against the sand, he leaned down and bit her neck, sucking at it until she started to whimper a little. He pulled away to press a kiss against his mark, once under her jaw, and then another atop her lips.

She tried catching her breath as he slid his fingers out and she watched with wide eyes as he sucked them into his mouth, savoring her flavor. She bit her lip and couldn't help but rub her hips against his again.

He leaned in and kissed her again, his tongue immediately going for hers and she met him stroke for stroke. The taste of her in his mouth made her want to moan but she didn't press her luck. He pecked her lips once more and then her cheek before beginning to right her clothes and then his when he was done. She caressed his broad shoulders as he took care of her, her heart warming at the sight of him and the softness in his eyes as he looked down on her.

When he had them all fixed up, he kissed her again, whispering "I love you," against her lips and she smiled, repeating the sentiment as her fingers curled at the hair on his nape. Kissing her jaw one last time, he turned on his side next to her, back in his original spot. He pulled the blanket back to where it was before, making sure both were covered and comfortable.

Sitting up on one elbow, she took a moment to give the camp a onceover, just to check that they hadn't been too loud. Everyone was still asleep, no one had moved at all. The atmosphere was quiet and the fire continued to crackle lowly. They hadn't been caught. She turned and looked at Jack, who had crossed his arms behind his head and was just watching her with a smirk. He raised an eyebrow and she could swear it was just this side of cocky as he flicked his tongue against the corner of his mouth suggestively. She flushed a little and shook her head, allowing herself to scoot forward and cuddle into his side, her head resting on his shoulder. One arm of his reached down to wrap itself around her waist and she couldn't help the soft smile that appeared on her face.

And if it was just on this side of cocky too, well, then she couldn't help that at all.

-x-

_This is my first smut fic ever so I hope it was decent lmao, let me know what you think. I cant believe my first one was for an obscure norman film/ship (that was incest lol), lord help me_

_The ship is pretty much canon tbh, have you seen this movie? the characters on their even discuss how they are definitely closer than normal siblings are and the way they act? Pls there's totally something happening there, thats not how siblings act_

_Title from Jaymes Young's 'Two More Minutes'_


End file.
